


A dance in the rain

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve having sex in the rain. Steve shares a sad memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slow sated Sunday, prompt was "Rainy day". 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta-reading done by the lovely [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much, for corrections and input, hon!

The rain is pounding on the windows and Danny feels bored. He takes a look around until his eyes land on a couple of photo albums on the shelves.   
“May I have a look?” He asks, pointing at the shelf. 

“Yeah, of course. But be warned: It’s incredibly boring stuff.” Steve gives Danny a short look and continues reading the newspaper. 

Danny takes the first one and sits thigh to thigh with Steve. He opens the album and finds an envelope with photos in it. He decides to have a look in the envelope first. 

“Uhh, boring? No. Who is this?”

Steve looks at the photo and blushes a bit. A beautiful woman standing naked in the rain, laughing, arms raised high. It looks likes she’s dancing in a garden, a rain dance. It’s a strong picture, Danny thinks. She looks happy, relaxed and self-confident. It’s a photo that’s able to show a wonderful side of life.

“Steven? Why are you blushing? Did you take this photo?”

“Yeah. This is Ruby.”

“And Ruby is…?”

“Ruby was a friend with benefits.”

“Why is she standing naked in the rain?”

Steve smiles, still looking at the photo. “It was a Sunday. A rainy Sunday. We woke up late, had oodles of sex and a very late, naked breakfast.”

“Naked?”

“Naked. I can’t remember why but she ran out in the garden and I followed her with the camera she had been playing around with over breakfast. I took a few pictures of her. She was beautiful. Ruby said she never had sex outside, in the rain and life is short, so “put the camera away and fuck me, Steve”. She was an extraordinary person.”

“And as I know, my SEAL, you fucked her right in the garden. In the rain. Am I right?”

Steve answers with a little smile: “Yeah, I did.”

Danny sees a little sadness in his eyes, in his smile, but he doesn’t want to ask. 

“I would love to do that with you, Danno.” Steve says after a few seconds.

Danny laughs: “Sorry, Steve, but no way am I looking that damn hot and cute while dancing naked in the rain.”

“Oh, you would. I’m absolutely positive.” Steve puts the newspaper aside and growls: “Get naked, Danno.” 

Steve’s kisses are promising, hot and dirty and Danny’s naked at record speed, Steve taking his hand and leading him outside while he’s unbuttoning his pants. A few minutes later they are both standing bare in the rain, kissing, caressing each other. 

“Damn, I’m getting old”, Danny whispers, “A fuck in the rain is more fun when you are a twenty-something I guess.”

“Hey, this is Hawaiian rain, Jersey rain is much colder, so no complaining, okay?”

“Lying in the bed with you with it raining OUTSIDE would be far… far more comfortable, babe…” Danny hisses as Steve’s fingers are reaching his cock. 

“That’s true. So we’ll do a quickie here and a slow one in bed later. Deal, old man?” Steve grins and turns Danny around, he doesn’t wait for Danny to answer. “Bend over, Danno.”

Danny does and feels the rain pounding on his back. He reaches for the banister for some hold and sighs as he feels Steve’s cock at his ass.

“No prep?”

“No. I’ll be careful.”

And Steve is, as always. About a minute later Danny doesn’t care anymore about the rain, he’s concentrating on the fast and hard thrusts, feeling his orgasm building, groaning every time Steve hits his prostate. Steve is moaning as he comes and that is enough for Danny to follow him. He opens his eyes, seeing his come washing off the geranium he’s standing over.

“Let’s go in,” Steve says, leaving him with a growl. Danny nods and follows Steve who is heading to the bathroom to catch a towel. His look goes to the picture of Ruby still on the coffee table. 

“What happened to Ruby?” He asks as they are lying in bed a few minutes later. 

“Life is short, you know? That’s what she said. Two months after I took the pictures of her she died in a car crash. I guess that’s why I still have these photos. To remind me that life is short. And you should never miss a chance to do want you always wanted to do.”

They stayed in bed for hours listening to the rain hit the windows and Danny didn't forget Ruby for a very long time. She'd helped him learn to love boring, rainy days.


End file.
